


Weightless

by OctoberDecember



Series: #SaveShadowhunters Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Cutesy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood's First Date, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: “Here ya go. Appetizers on the house.” The bartender turned his focus towards Magnus, his face changing into a slight pout. “You’re cute as hell, babe, but you have to do better. I once saw Alec dump a guy for wearing an out-of-season Patek.”“What’s a Patek?” Magnus’ question came out genuine, as he peered over at the bar’s menu.The bartender loudly chucked, while slapping his hand against the counter-top. “Oh my God! Alec, he’s so funny! I get it now. It’s okay that he dresses like that, because he makes you laugh.”The bartender nodded in understanding, as he made his way to the other end of the bar.Magnus’ expression was now stoic, as he considered making a beeline for the exit...This wasn’t going to work out.Alec Lightwood was out of Magnus’ league. Even with actual magic at Magnus’ fingertips, he couldn’t magically develop a sense of effortless style, and he could never match Alec’s natural charisma.They were just way too different…





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_bird/gifts), [Pendragon2601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon2601/gifts).



> —[Come Hang Out With Me On Tumblr! ♥](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> —Disclaimer: I Tried My Best

 

“Uh…this place looks like…a lot…” Magnus stepped through the doors of Hunter’s Moon, a grimace already growing on his face. “Am I under-dressed?”

“No, Magnus. You look perfect. You _always_ look perfect.” Alec gave Magnus a conspicuous wink, before taking in a shallow breath. “Now, come on. Let’s go find some seats.”

Magnus frowned again, as he followed behind Alec.

This bar barely even looked like a _bar._

His eyes scanned across the room, now taking in the sleek, bright décor and the luminous bulbs that nearly hung over every bar stool.

Magnus’ eyes then glanced over the patrons…

Everyone was expertly dressed, with women wearing designer bags and heels straight off the runway—

And the men casually sporting fitted tuxedos and incredibly expensive wrist-wear.

Magnus was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a light gray, button-down shirt. He noticed the bartender look at his outfit—

And the bartender proceeded to _openly wince_ as he made his way over to Magnus and Alec’s seats at the bar.

The bartender then offered Alec a bright smile. “Hey, The Great Alec Lightwood makes an appearance! You finally deem this place inoffensive to your _sensibilities_?”

“You don’t hang white overhead lighting over a white countertop. What is this? A _starter bar_? It’s a basic bitch design move, Darren, and I hate it.” Alec scoffed, as he firmly shook his head. “But my _future boyfriend_ over here deserves to have a perfect first date…and I can’t think of a place more perfect than where literally no one knows me.”

Alec and the bartender shared in a thunderous laugh, before the bartender slid a menu towards Alec’s waiting hands.

“Here ya go. Appetizers on the house.” The bartender turned his focus towards Magnus, his face changing into a slight pout. “You’re cute as hell, babe, but you _have to do better_. I once saw Alec dump a guy for wearing an out-of-season Patek.”

“What’s a Patek?” Magnus’ question came out genuine, as he peered over at the bar’s menu.

The bartender loudly chucked, while slapping his hand against the counter-top. “Oh my God! Alec, he’s so funny! I get it now. It’s okay that he dresses _like that_ , because he makes you laugh.”

The bartender nodded in understanding, as he made his way to the other end of the bar.

Magnus’ expression was now stoic, as he considered making a beeline for the exit...

_This wasn’t going to work out._

Alec Lightwood was out of Magnus’ league. Even with actual magic at Magnus’ fingertips, he couldn’t _magically_ develop a sense of effortless style, and he could never match Alec’s natural charisma.

They were just way too different…

“I like the way you dress.” Alec’s lips were at Magnus’ ear, as he whispered soft and low. “I’ve never seen anyone wear blue jeans the way you do.”

Magnus could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, and he soon heard Alec lightly chuckle.

“You’re the most beautiful person in this room and you have _no idea_.” Alec pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ temple, before turning back towards the menu. “Now, do you prefer canapes or pate?”

Before Magnus even got a chance to answer, he heard the distinct sound of joyous squealing coming from somewhere behind him.

“Alec! Alec! Alec!” Jordan pulled Alec out of his chair and into a tight embrace. “You stopped responding in the group chat! We thought you were dead!”

“Jordan thought you were dead. I mean, I kinda’ _hoped_ you were dead.” Maia shrugged, before adjusting her lens-less glasses. “The less competition in New York, the better.”

“You’re such a bitch, Maia.” Alec rolled his eyes, as he offered her a wide hug. “And I love _absolutely everything_ about you, including those shoes. If those are Alexander Wang, I want you to let me borrow them and also _bury me in them_.”

“Go to hell, Lightwood. I worked hard for my Wangs.” Maia happily embraced Alec, even taking a few seconds to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Ooh, and who is this?” Jordan excitedly patted Magnus' forearm. “Is this why you’ve been ignoring us? And why is he dressed like someone’s dad?”

Jordan then loudly gasped, whipping his head over towards Alec. “Is he _your daddy_? Is this one of those things where you give him a blowjob in the bathroom and he slips you $1000?”

“No! It’s not like that!” Magnus’ embarrassment showed through his voice, as he feebly looked over at Alec. “This is…we’re on our first date…”

“Wow. What a coincidence! We’re on our _first date_ , too.” Maia beamed up at Alec, before taking him by the hand. “You guys should come sit with us. We can be your sexy, human buffers.”

“Maia, you and Jordan have been dating for two million years.” Alec whined, as he moved his hand away from hers. “Please just let Magnus think I’m normal and have normal friends. Please? Just for one night?”

“Oh, please.” Jordan took a step closer to Magnus, as he eyed him up and down. “This guy totally wants to meet your friends. Don’t you, Magnets?”

“It’s Magnus.”

“That’s what I said. Magnets.”

“No, it’s Magnus.” Alec repeated Magnus’ words, before letting out an extended groan. “And leave him alone, Jordan. You’re way too close. You’re gonna’ contaminate him with your weirdness.”

“Whatever! Do you want to meet us or not, Magnets?” Jordan smiled over at Magnus, as he waited on his response.

“I’ll…I’ll meet you…” On the outside, Magnus made sure to give the politest response he could—

But on the inside, he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

All he wanted to do was have a quiet night out with Alec, maybe get to know each other better, maybe even end their very first date with their very first kiss—

But instead, he was being forced into one of the most awkward situations in the  _world._

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go! I’m hungry _and_ I’m bored.” Maia once again took Alec’s hand, as she headed for an empty table. “Come along, Magnus, Oh-Future-Lover-Of-Our-Lightwood.”

Magnus’ cheeks flushed red again, as he fell in line behind Maia and Jordan.

****************************

“So, how did you two meet? Did Alec blackmail you into saying yes to a date?” Maia grinned up at Magnus, as she reached for her chopsticks.

“No..um…we met at a party? Something Alec planned for The Institute.” Magnus’ hand began to shake with nervousness, while he reached for a pair of chopsticks, as well—

But Alec moved Magnus’ shaking hand back down by his side—

As Alec placed his own palm over Magnus’ fingers.

He then grabbed a pair of chopsticks for Magnus, sliding them near his plate.

“Thank you.” Magnus said the phrase under his breath, and in return he felt Alec’s fingers gliding over his own.

“Yeah, but why Magnets?” Jordan shrugged, before blowing out a heavy sigh. “No offense, mate. You seem perfectly nice and all that. But Alec’s standards…are…uh…well…”

“Impossible.” Maia easily finished Jordan’s sentence. “Alec blows through guys like there’s always ten more waiting around the corner. And yes, I do mean _blow_.”

Magnus figured that Maia’s words must’ve been a sore spot for Alec.

He immediately noted how Alec’s face went totally blank—

As if he was suddenly overcome by his own nerves…

As if he didn’t know just what to say…

And Magnus smiled to himself, happy to see a side of Alec that wasn’t always so confident and collected.

A side of Alec that felt more…real.

“I don’t care.” Magnus coolly responded to Maia’s accusations. “He shouldn’t feel bad about enjoying himself. That’s part of life, right?”

“Good answer.” Maia grinned from across the table. “Maybe you two are a good fit, after all.”

“Mmhmm. Like a sandy beach and the perfect wave…” Jordan wistfully sighed—

Before Maia roughly nudged him in his shoulder. “You don’t even surf, pretty boy! Why do you want everyone to think that _you surf_?”

“I could surf if I wanted to!”

“You don’t even like to swim.”

“I never said I didn’t like to swim! I said I didn’t like to get my hair wet!”

“Those are the exact same thing! You’re saying the exact same thing!” Maia threw up her hands with an exasperated cry—

Before Jordan quickly turned her head, pressing his lips against her own.

“We should get married on a beach.” Jordan leaned away from Maia, now grabbing his own set of chopsticks.

“You don’t even _like sand_.” Maia’s tone sounded harsh, but there was an obvious smile playing at her lips.

**********************************

The rest of the evening felt like it flew right on by—

At one point, the conversation turned heated as Maia and Alec shouted at each other about their predictions for Fashion Week.

Meanwhile, Jordan fawned over Magnus’ familiarity with tarot cards, begging the warlock to read his future at the table.

And every few minutes, Magnus felt a warmth flow over his chest, as he saw so many different sides of Alec, all at once—

Alec completely embarrassed.

Alec mad about something _entirely ridiculous_.

Alec nearly in tears as Maia showed him a video of newborn puppies on YouTube.

Alec genuinely concerned about his caloric intake as he flipped a coin to decide on eating dessert.

Alec thoroughly filled with anxiety, as he asked Magnus if he could walk the warlock home…

And now, as they sat on the living room couch in Magnus’ loft, Magnus could still sense Alec’s growing anxiousness—

Even though Magnus didn’t quite understand where all the anxiety was coming from. Didn’t Maia say that Alec was _experienced_?

Why would he be so nervous around Magnus, then?

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Magnus asked the question, as he drummed his fingers along his own thigh.

Alec let out a broken laugh in response. “Did _you_ have a good time tonight, Magnus? Or did my friends completely scare you off?”

“I like your friends…” Magnus slightly smiled over at Alec. “I think they bring out something good in you…I think you’re really…yourself…around them.”

“Yeah…” Alec took in a deep, thoughtful sigh. “So…um…there’s something I wanted to ask you, Magnus. I’ve basically been thinking about it all night…”

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in concern, as he moved a few inches closer to Alec. “What is it, Alec?”

“Can I…uh…fuck.” Alec stopped his own sentence, before looking directly into Magnus’ eyes. “Magnus, can I kiss you?”

Magnus quietly nodded, as he waited for Alec’s lips.

“Wait…close your eyes.” Alec smirked, as he moved into a more comfortable position. “I don’t want you to see it coming.”

Magnus silently nodded again, as he firmly closed his eyes—

And he soon felt Alec’s soft kiss, as his lips tenderly brushed against Magnus’ own…

Magnus leaned into their kiss, wanting to be as close as possible to Alec, wanting to place a hand right over his heart—

And Alec seemed to return the sentiment, as he pulled Magnus into his lap, tightly wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist.

Somewhere between Alec running his fingers across Magnus’ side and Alec gently biting Magnus’ bottom lip—

Magnus felt a swirl of magic flow over his skin…

And soon he felt his magic coursing through his veins, uncontrolled, unguided…

He could even feel his faux brown irises being filled with their true, golden color…

And he broke away from Alec’s kiss, now hiding his face away, too. “Sorry, Alec. It’s not…it’s not you.”

“Is it…Is it my _number_?” Alec’s voice was quiet, as he curled his knees up to his chest.

“What?”

“Do you think I’ve…been with too many guys?” Alec shifted his eyes towards another corner of the room. “I mean, I don’t know how many people you’ve been with…but…I’m guessing your number is lower than mine…”

“Alec, no. It’s not…when I said I didn’t care, I meant it. _I don’t care_. It’s just…” Magnus cursed under his breath, before leaning back against the couch. “Okay…I’m going to show you something. Just. Promise not to freak out?”

Alec nodded, as he moved closer to Magnus’ frame. “I promise.”

Magnus slowly blinked open his eyes, as he cautiously turned his face towards Alec…

And he silently waited for Alec’s reaction, waited to see a look of horror cross his face…

But Alec only moved his own face closer to Magnus’, as he steadily traced a finger down Magnus’ cheek. “Are those real?”

“Yes.” Magnus’ answer came out simple and fast.

“Oh…” Alec kept his gaze on Magnus, even though Magnus began to wonder if Alec was staring _at him_ or _straight through him_. “Then you should definitely wear a neutral color at the wedding…”

“What wedding?” Magnus jokingly poked Alec in his arm—

And Alec’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Holy shit. Did I say that _out loud_?”

Magnus nodded, and Alec let his head fall onto Magnus’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being so weird, Magnus. I’m usually…better at this whole thing.” Alec spoke directly into Magnus’ shirt, causing his words to come out muffled. “You just make me so nervous…”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch a word of that, Alec.” Magnus looked down at Alec’s perfectly coiffed hair. “Could you say that again?”

Instead of repeating himself, Alec sighed against Magnus’ shirt fabric—

And after he’d emptied his lungs enough for days, he suddenly looked back up at Magnus. “Wait…How’d you do that? Change the color of your eyes?”

“I…um…” Magnus stalled, as he tried to think of a believable lie. “I’m a magician.”

“Bullshit.” Alec narrowed his eyes, as he looked Magnus up and down. “At least wait until we’ve been dating for a year or two before you start lying to me, Magnus.”

“It’s…not technically a lie…” Magnus gulped down air, as he nervously held out his palm. He called for his magic, letting the beginnings of blue sparks dance across his fingertips.

“Holy shit…” Alec held his hand towards the sparks, without letting them touch his skin. “You’re a wizard, Harry…”

Magnus let the flames sink back into his palm. “You’re not…scared?”

“ _Scared_? Magnus, oh my God, no! This means I can finally vanquish all of my enemies.” Alec’s eyes lit up with excitement, as he let out an ecstatic squeal. “Oh my God, you’re basically Sabrina!”

Alec then clapped his hands over his cheeks, as he took in a huge gasp. “Oh my God! That’s why you have the cats! Oh my God! I’m fucking dating Sabrina!”

“…I’m also hundreds of years old…?” Magnus offered up the information, wondering when he’d reach Alec’s breaking point. “I’m way older than you think I am?”

“Hmm. That makes sense. Jordan said you had an old soul.” Alec gave a pensive nod…

And Magnus finally broke out into a laugh. “Is there anything I could possibly say that would throw you off your game, Alec Lightwood?”

“Oh, if you tell me you’re straight, I’m never calling you again.” Alec shrugged, before giving Magnus a quick kiss on his forehead. “But I should be totally honest, too. I’ve heard about some of this stuff. My granddad used to tell me these super old stories about warlocks, vampires, werewolves and demons…and uh…Shadow Seekers? Shadow Dancers?”

“Shadowhunters, yes…” Magnus smiled over at Alec. “Those born with angel blood, meant to protect the world from demons.”

“Have you ever seen one before? In real life?” Alec snuggled closer to Magnus, as he waited on the answer.

“I saw one or two at your party, actually…visitors from another dimension.”

“Another dimension? Can we visit sometime?” Alec rested his hand on Magnus’ thigh, as he curled his free hand underneath his own chin. “Or is that against wizard rules or something?”

“Well…we _could_ visit, yes, but the cons far outweigh the pros. For starters, you’d probably be expected to kill things on a regular basis.”

“ _Gross_.” Alec shook his head, before taking hold of Magnus’ palm. “Never-mind. Let’s just stick to the fun stuff. Like turning invisible or like…time travel.”

“Or…something more like this?” Magnus snapped his fingers, and a neon blue cocktail appeared in his hands.

Alec giddily reached for the drink, taking down a significant sip. “Magnus Bane, you’re the most perfect man in the world.”

Magnus smiled over at Alec, watching him drink down his cocktail—

And when an errant drop of liquid made its way down Alec’s lips, Magnus leaned over and casually licked the drop of alcohol off Alec’s skin.

Alec groaned, as he set his drink down on a nearby table. He then pulled Magnus into his lap, for the second time that evening. “Can I take you to my interior design group? I think I want to get color swatches made from your eye color.”

Magnus frowned. “No, thank you. I don’t really like for people to see them so often…or see them at all…”

Alec deeply sighed, before frowning right back. “But Magnus…they’re perfect.”

“You think they’re… _perfect_?” Magnus tilted his head to the side, as he thought about the weight of that word…

_Perfect._

While Magnus’ eyes had never much bothered him before, he knew that they were still an oddity, knew that there’d be no one else who’d ever match their golden irises…

And Magnus had accepted their abnormality some time ago.

But here was Alec Lightwood, genuinely asking Magnus if he could bring that same abnormality to some variation of _Show and Tell_.

As if he thought Magnus was something worth showing off…

“Hey, Magnus…Can I stay the night? We don’t have to do anything, I think I’m just too drunk to get home.”

Magnus briefly looked over Alec—

And quickly determined that he was nowhere near drunk.

In fact, he was teetering on the edge of being completely sober.

“Bullshit.” Magnus grinned, as he repeated Alec’s earlier words. “At least wait until we’re engaged to start blatantly lying to me.”

“Fine.” Alec openly pouted, as he ran a hand down Magnus’ spine. “Magnus, can I stay the night? And I’m not trying to get in your pants or anything. I just…I just want to be close to you.”

Magnus nodded, before playfully kissing Alec on the bridge of his nose. “I’d like to be close to you, too, Alec.”

Magnus and Alec both shared in a widening grin—

Before Alec gently rubbed Magnus’ side. “Hey…Can I see your closet?”

Magnus scoffed, as he shook his head from side to side. “Alec Lightwood! I thought you said you _liked_ how I dress.”

Alec blanched, before breaking off their eye contact. “I _love_ how you dress, Magnus. It’s just...well, I have a meeting in the morning…and I didn’t want to wear the same outfit twice in a row…”

“Oh… _Oh_.” Magnus’ smile brightened, as he stared down at Alec. “I’m sure we can find something…um…stylish for you to wear. And if not, I can just bippity-boppity-boo something together…”

Alec chuckled, while adjusting his grip on Magnus’ waist. “Which way to your closet?”

Magnus pointed down his hallway—

And within seconds, he was in the air, as Alec moved away from the couch—

Now carrying Magnus, as Magnus’ legs wrapped around Alec’s sides.

In that moment, Magnus noticed that his sense of lightness was two-fold.

Of course, being carried by Alec made him feel incredibly light…

But just being around Alec, like this, only made the feeling of lightness greater in its intensity…

And as Alec eventually rummaged through Magnus’ closet—

As Alec eventually insisted on wearing one of Magnus’ rather ugly sweaters—

And as Alec eventually slid into Magnus’ bed, pulling Magnus close enough to rest on his chest—

Magnus blissfully wondered if being around Alec Lightwood meant that he was never going to truly touch the ground again…

**Author's Note:**

> —[Please Click Here To #SaveShadowdancers](https://saveshadowhunters.com)
> 
> —#MAGNETSBEETSLIVESAGAIN ♥
> 
> —leave it to your best friends to embarrass the hell out of you for no goddamn reason smh JORDAN AND MAIA JUST DOING THE ABSOLUTE MOST


End file.
